


驯养一颗星星【PWP】

by Topofwall



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topofwall/pseuds/Topofwall
Summary: 短篇：街舞老师dom X 设计师subPWP 雷BDSM者甚
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 短篇：街舞老师dom X 设计师sub  
> PWP 雷BDSM者甚

驯养一颗星星【PWP】（上）

肖战第一次发现自己有sub的倾向，是在高中一年级。  
他们班的体育老师很帅，青春期的女生们经常三三两两聚在一起偷偷对着体育老师犯花痴。  
青春期的生理发育迅猛而剧烈，肖战眉眼渐渐长开，身形开始抽条儿。有了女孩子给他告白，也有不少女生聚在一起明目张胆地讨论着彼此对他的爱慕，就像她们对体育老师那样。肖战也觉得体育老师好帅啊。可他是男生，他不愿意参与进女孩子们的热烈讨论，以免惹出不必要的麻烦。  
肖战和一个白白净净的女生开始了懵懂而青涩的交往，他们的接触仅限于一同做作业，或者在晚自习后肩并肩回家，连牵手都不曾有过。肖战觉得自己和班里其他男生不一样，青春期男生常有的冲动和欲望他似乎从未投射在自己的“女朋友”身上。  
自己大概就是这样的吧，毕竟每个人都不一样。——肖战想。  
直到初三初夏的某一个下午，体育课上，男女分组做台阶跳，一声口哨一个动作。肖战体力开始透支，实在跳不动了。体育老师来到他身边，不留情面地在他耳边吹响口哨。  
哨音尖锐地刺进耳膜，  
“继续。”太近了，太近了。老师的声音几乎就在耳边发出。  
背部被老师的手稍加力道地拍了两下。  
“我哨声没停之前不许停。”老师在他身边接着说。声音冰冰冷冷，没有一丝情感。  
肖战突然腿软，一股奇异的暖流从胃部涌上来，让他战栗。  
一切他以为自己不会体验到的，青春期的所有朦胧幻想，在那一刻奔流进他跳动的血管。  
那天晚上，肖战第一次试着手淫。  
————————————  
肖战第一次遇到王一博是在自己的工作室，对方是一个街舞室负责人，舞蹈室想换一个新logo，于是找到他们设计。  
这种相对小一点的单子一般线上交流更多，甲方亲自过来的现在很少了。负责接待的是工作室的实习生小张。  
肖战去泡咖啡路过接待室，听见对方在说：“我们街舞室就在楼下。挺近的。就过来了。”  
声音很低很沉，冰冰冷冷，透出几分生人勿进的味道。  
沉睡的记忆通过被听觉刺激瞬间唤醒，夏天、午后、学校操场、口哨声、背部感受到的力度。  
“嘭咚嘭咚——” 是心脏疯狂跳动的声音。  
—————————————  
肖战觉得自己有点不太正常——  
他裹着厚围巾带着口罩站在王一博的舞蹈教室外，和一群等小孩下课的家长一同朝玻璃门内张望。王老师上课的时候仍然没什么表情，但和小朋友互动时嘴角会挤出一个小括弧。肖战安静地等着每节课最后，王老师带着孩子们跟着音乐freestyle的环节。他很喜欢王一博跳Krump时手脚的力度，流畅而野性的肢体。  
今天和往常一样，课程结束后，肖战趁孩子们下课解散后的混乱想要离开，却被叫住。  
“肖老师！”  
肖战身体一僵，竟然有点不敢回头。还好对方也不介意，由远跑近，再绕道自己身前。  
“肖老师。”王一博又叫了一遍，声音低了回去。  
刚上完课，王一博身上出了汗，发尖都在滴水，气息也不均匀，说话有些喘。  
肖战发觉自己腿软了。  
“你好。”他强作镇定地打招呼。  
“你好。”对方竟然笑了一声，肖战惊讶地抬头看过去，一时忘了自己的窘迫。  
“我在你们工作室网站上看到过你的照片。”王一博自顾自地继续说着，“小张跟我说肖老师不能帮我们设计logo。为什么？”  
肖战愣了一下，那人明明什么也没做，可是一股气场压得他几乎喘不过气。他抖着声音控制不了地回答对方的问题：“我，因为我，在接一个大单。小一点的，单子主要是给，小刘他们在做。实在，我，因为，但是……”  
“没事，我只是好奇才问的。”王一博轻描淡写地打断了肖战没有意义的语句，“我看肖老师每天来看我上课，以为肖老师对我……们舞蹈室有兴趣呢。”语调透出点轻佻的意味。  
肖战有点不确定对方的意思，他在这方面实在是缺乏经验，后果就是这种关键时刻大脑没办法有效处理信息。  
“晚上有空吗？”好死不死，王一博还逼近了一点，呼出的热气扫过在肖战耳廓，“去不去我那里？”


	2. 驯养一颗星星【PWP】（下）

“喝点东西吗？”王一博的家里比肖战想象中整齐很多，地上都铺的地毯，被吸尘器打理得很干净。只不过屋子里堆了很多乐高、头盔，让人有些眼花缭乱。  
“我又不会下药。”看见对方警惕地摇摇头，王一博轻笑着调侃。  
然后他拿起一个项圈套在了肖战脖子上。  
“以前用过这个吗？”  
肖战摇头。  
“那你喜欢吗？”  
肖战犹豫了几秒，最终点了一下。他听到头顶传来王一博的轻笑，声音很低，脑子里又响起来尖锐的一声声的口哨。肖战感觉自己的眼泪掉下了一颗落在王一博的手背上。  
王一博也愣了一下，他继续把项圈给肖战戴好，然后抬起对方的脸，看见肖战的眼下红红的一小片。  
王一博叹了口气，终究是怕吓到了眼前这个没什么经验的新手。他抬起手，把手背上的湿痕展示给对方看。  
“这是颗星星，你愿意把它给我吗？”  
————————————  
“78”  
“79”  
“80”  
肖战双手被铐在背后，以肩为支点跪趴在地毯上。他的眼神已经有些涣散，臀部的红痕分布均匀。整个人汗涔涔的仿佛刚被从水里捞起来，连发丝都在滴水。王一博每打一下，他就乖乖地报数字，声音细细小小的像只发情的小猫。  
王一博把九尾鞭扔到一旁，撕开大腿内侧的静电胶带，把固定在他会阴部的跳蛋拿了下来。肖战绷直颤抖的身体瞬间放松了下来。腰臀软塌塌地就往地上坠。王一博“啪”的一声打在了他左边臀瓣上：“姿态。”  
肖战带着哭腔地撒娇般哼了几声，不得不撑起大腿，翘着屁股塌腰重新跪好。  
“重复安全词。”  
“海绵宝宝。”肖战把脸埋在地毯里说到，这是他自己想的安全词。  
王一博满意地点点头。把他背后的手铐也松开。  
这次肖战学乖了，手一动不动地保持在背后。  
“小臂撑地。”王一博把手铐扔在地上，弯腰捡起连在肖战项圈上的牵引绳，拉着他往厨房走。  
厨房的地上没铺地毯，肖战手脚一接触到冰凉的地砖立即就被冷得颤了一下。皮肤起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，本来因为脱力软下去的下体竟然因为这个刺激半勃了起来。  
王一博觉得有趣，打开冰箱拿了矿泉水。放到他眼前晃。“想不想要？”  
肖战点点头舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛都亮了。  
“说话。”  
“想要……主人。”  
于是王一博拎着牵引绳让他跪立起来，把矿泉水瓶塞在了肖战空出来的手里。  
冰镇过的水，瓶身上都结满了小小的水珠。  
下巴轻轻抬了抬。肖战似乎明白了过来，眼睛开始泛红，却不敢讲一个“不”字。他能做的只能是顺从地把冰冷的瓶子往锁骨上贴。刺骨的凉意使得肖战全身都在细细地抖。  
“往下。”  
肖战听着指令把瓶子往下移动，直至贴到了左边乳首。  
“停。”太冷了。肖战忍不住呜咽。但下体却诚实地出卖了他的兴奋。  
“往右。”于是右边的乳首也由粉变深，跟着挺立起来。  
“往下。”接着是平坦的腹部，小腹。肖战的眼眶慢慢变红。  
“继续，下。”肖战拿着瓶子的手发着抖停在小腹，迟疑着不敢再往下。他的下体已经完全勃起。  
“啧。”  
轻轻的一声，肖战却感觉自己仿佛被掐住了喉咙。他的主人，耐心耗尽了。这个信号太可怕，逼得他只得淌着眼泪，把瓶子往兴奋的下体上送。  
冰凉的瓶身贴上了阴茎根部，过分的刺激让肖战头脑空白了几秒。他慌乱地抬头，却没有等到主人更多的命令。王一博盯着他，面无表情。  
他恐惧地低下头，六神无主地双手抱住瓶子。再抬起头，一边乞求地望向自己的主人，一边拿着瓶子在自己的下体上来回蹭动。冰镇过的水瓶擦过柱体，贴上敏感到不行龟头，肖战无意识地呻吟出声，哭腔细细小小，唯恐打搅了主人的兴致。  
然后又从柱体滑到根部，如此往复。肖战哭着，却又无意识地挺动着腰。双手不停地颤抖，却一刻不敢停下动作。  
王一博望着这样的肖战，感觉这几天来，被对方窥探时挑起的躁动终于得到纾解。他看着肖战无神的眼睛茫然却专注地盯着自己拿着牵引绳的左手，仿佛那是救命稻草。他很满足，他相信他也很满足。  
肖战射了，加上鞭打时被要求控制的两次干高潮，这是今晚的第四次。这次他被允许射精。  
去的时候，肖战被要求看向王一博的脸。  
“说话。”  
“谢谢……唔，谢谢主人。”  
——————————————————  
王一博终于接过了水瓶，扭开瓶盖。高潮过后的肖战有点脆弱，眼睛湿漉漉的，眼下皮肤大面积泛红。  
今晚就这样吧。——王一博想。  
他弯腰抬起肖战的脸，手轻轻压着下巴让他张开嘴，然后喂他喝水。  
肖战还没有止住哭。一边抽噎着一边着急地吞咽。没来得及喝进去的水顺着脸颊流下去，淌到地上。  
喝了一半瓶。王一博观察着对方的神态，停下了动作。  
他拿过一包湿巾，轻轻给肖战擦拭嘴边的水和满脸的眼泪。然后将他横抱起到浴室清洗。  
肖战想自己冲澡，王一博同意了，把浴巾和衣服放好就转身出了门。  
肖战洗完出来，看见王一博坐在床上玩手游，射击的声音响个不停。  
听见动静他抬起头，看了肖战一眼，右手拍了拍自己身侧的被子。  
“可，可以吗？”  
“什么？”王一博再一次被迫从游戏里暂时抽离，他转头看着肖战，发现他唯唯诺诺地站在床边，有点紧张。似乎还在刚才的状态里没有出来。  
王一博叹了口气，把手机扔到了一边，伸手拽过眼前这个人：“刚才都是角色扮演，我跟你说过吧？”  
“嗯。”肖战点点头，不知道为什么，有点怅然若失。  
“不过你喜欢……”王一博细致地观察到了他的表情变化，“我们可以经常玩。”  
“啊？”肖战抬起头，有点发愣，“我，我没有，约炮的，习惯。”  
“不想做炮友？那也行。”  
肖战头又低了回去，不知道为什么，这句话并没有让他松口气。  
“那做我男朋友总行了吧？”  
说这句话的时候，王一博抬手环抱住了肖战，低沉的声音离耳朵很近。这个声音逐渐取代了刺耳的口哨声，取代了肖战被固着在遥远青春期的那个夏天的梦。

这将是新的“夏天”。


End file.
